


小小的冒险

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 漆黑秘话第六话衍生，小小阿尔博特的冒险，结尾带微量光暗光元素我也不知道写的是个什么垃圾东西反正随便看看吧……
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	小小的冒险

“是我赢了！”珂露西亚近海的某处小岛上，一个在泥坑里的孩子将一个看起来不知道是狼还是犬的动物压在身下，兴奋地喊着。他几乎全身上下都被泥巴糊住，只有一双纯净湛蓝的双眼干干净净，可想而知全都是在泥地里打滚的成果。然而就在男孩松懈的一瞬，被他压在身下的那个动物就一个发力将他翻身按倒，这下让男孩全身上下唯一一块干净的背后也被泥巴彻底盖住了。将男孩扑倒的那个动物似乎是一头牧羊犬，它并未在扑倒男孩后作出更多的攻击动作，反而是伸着长长的舌头对着男孩脏兮兮的脸颊舔了起来。  
  
“好了好了！哈哈哈！我认输我认输！”腋下和脸颊被大狗的舌头舔着让男孩不由自主地咯咯笑出了声。他轻轻拍打着牧羊犬的脑袋，小小的掌心蹭过牧羊犬湿漉漉的鼻尖。那牧羊犬似乎也很能明白男孩的意思，舌头讨好地在他的掌心舔了舔，那如同小熊一般宽大的爪子就从男孩的胸口处放了下来，用着鼻尖将男孩从泥坑中搀扶了起来。  
  
“阿尔博特——阿尔博特！”远远地传来一声苍老的呼喊，若是仔细听去似乎还能听到夹杂在呼喊中的几声低声抱怨，大意无非就是那小子又去哪里鬼混了这样的话。浑身是泥的男孩刚从泥坑中爬出来，听到这呼喊的一瞬脸上露出了一丝慌张，欲盖弥彰似的拍了拍身上的泥巴，便是撒腿向着呼喊的方向跑去。  
  
翻过羊圈的栅栏，钻过院子木篱笆下面的小洞，男孩轻车熟路地跑进了这个海岛上唯一的一户木房子的院子里。站在那有些古旧的砖木混合结构房子门口的是一位上了年纪的尘族老人，他手里拿着一条毛巾，对着男孩露出了一个可以称得上是宠溺的微笑。老人用毛巾把男孩脏兮兮的身体裹起来，用着算不上轻柔的动作将男孩身上的泥巴都全部擦了个干干净净，长年从事粗活的大手重重地在男孩背上拍了两下，又揉了揉男孩的发顶，说：“走咯回家吃饭咯！”  
  
淡金色的晨光落在屋顶的瓦片上，也将篱笆镀上了一层金色的光辉。柔和的海风卷着树叶掠过海岛上高高矮矮的栅栏，碧蓝的天空下白色的海鸟欢快地鸣叫着，风将它们的呼喊带到很远很远的地方。这是珂露西亚近海一个平平无奇的小岛，岛上没有什么别的住民，有的便只是这唯一的一栋老房子和围绕着它的一片片牧场。空气中夹杂着干草的香气和动物粪便在阳光下晾晒的暖洋洋的味道，甚至连海浪拍打小岛岸边礁石的声音都无比轻柔。  
  
而岛上唯二的住民便是这老人和这男孩。匆忙地将脏兮兮的衣物脱下塞进洗衣盆里，男孩给自己换上了一身清爽的衣服后便是踮起脚尖将锅里已经煮得粘稠的燕麦粥一勺一勺盛进碗中。他从小矮凳上蹦下来，手中的碗拿得稳稳的，将两碗燕麦粥放在了有些老旧的木头桌子上，一碗推到了已经坐在桌边的老人面前。  
  
“今天可是周末了，正事可别忘了。”老人喝着燕麦粥，揉了揉阿尔博特的头，和蔼地说。阿尔博特含含糊糊地应了一声，嘴里都塞满着粘稠的燕麦粥，腮帮子也如同小仓鼠一样一耸一耸。他将口中的燕麦粥囫囵吞下，端起碗把碗底剩下的一点全部倒进嘴里，用手背抹了抹嘴角流出来的一点牛乳。  
  
“那是当然！我记得可清楚了！”阿尔博特嘿嘿地笑了一声，从椅子上蹦了下来，对着老人比划了两下自己胳膊上初具雏形的隆起，又突然想起来了什么似的，脸上露出了一丝讨好的微笑凑近了老人，“爷爷，你看今天能借我阿马罗么？”  
  
老人毫不留情地给他的额头弹了一记爆栗，语气也略微变得严肃了起来：“不行。”  
  
“可是我已经长大了！才不会从阿马罗上摔下去！”阿尔博特据理力争，但按在他头顶的那只手丝毫没有被他的挣扎影响，只是轻轻地拍了拍他。深知这次大概又是没有什么希望，阿尔博特撅起了嘴，肩膀也沉了下去，人都一瞬间矮了半寸。  
  
“好啦，商船也快到港了，再不去要来不及了。”老人有些无奈地对着阿尔博特笑了笑，往他的手里塞了一颗鲜亮的橙子。看着阿尔博特的眼睛被那抹亮橙重新点亮，老人拍了拍他的背，目送着阿尔博特小跑着离开了家门。远处小岛上唯一的那处港口，沉闷的汽笛声穿透清晨的薄雾，惊醒一片栖息在礁石上的海鸟。  
  
往来于珂露西亚众多小岛之间的便是这艘一周运行一次的小商船。木板踩上去吱呀作响，船腹上也有不少藤壶一类的水生动物的痕迹，然而正是这艘有些老旧的商船维系着各个人烟稀少的海岛上人们的生存。阿尔博特坐在商船上，半个身子几乎都要探出舷窗。咸腥潮湿的海风带着苦涩的海水迎面拍打在他的脸上，将他的衣领微微打湿。他的身侧正是那条今早还和他一同在泥地里打滚的大狗，大狗的背上系着一根结实的绳子，另一端则系在了一个看起来有些简陋的小板车上。板车上是两个金属罐，挨着罐子的是一个蓬松的大麻袋，几缕洁白的绵羊毛从没有完全扎紧的口里露了出来，白色的秧鸡蛋半露半掩在一箱金黄色的稻谷壳中。这便是这周他们小岛上所有的农产品收获了。  
  
海浪拍打船身的频率渐渐放缓，沿着损舰角和观海塔中央的海道缓缓行驶，商船终于是在造船厂边上的一处小小的港口停靠了下来。还未等船身的晃动平稳，阿尔博特便是急不可耐地从椅子上蹦了下来，拍了拍大狗的头：“走了米洛！”  
  
满载着货物的小板车并不轻，在珂露西亚的泥路上跑起来也是有些困难。但对于阿尔博特来说这早已经是家常便饭，他让米洛咬着板车的横栏，自己也握住另一边，轻轻松松地在乡间的小路上跑了起来，他小跑着跑过造船厂，将锤子敲打木材和铁钉的声音抛在身后，泥泞的小路不断延伸，将他引向海滨的那个村庄。此时的珂露西亚岛正半只脚踏入初秋，空气中到处都弥漫着稻谷晾晒的迷人香气，稀薄的露珠凝结在石墙上，在日光的照射下一眨眼就失去了踪迹。工匠村的人们也早已开始了一日的工作，在阿尔博特拉着小板车跑入村里时，环绕在他周围的便尽是石磨、农械和谈话的声响。  
  
“您好，您的牛奶！”“姐姐，羊毛到了！”“爷爷，您的秧鸡蛋！”阿尔博特一手攥着一张写得密密麻麻的送货单，拖着板车穿梭于工匠村有些狭窄的小道间。别在他腰间的小布袋随着他敲开更多的门而逐渐变得沉重，跑动间也能听到里面金币敲击叮当作响。板车上的货物也渐渐变少，一些零碎的小东西倒是被好心的村民们打包放在了板车上。实际上对于常年居住在小岛上的阿尔博特和他的祖父来说，金币并不常用，只作为请岛外人过来帮工或者采购物资时才需要的通货，也因此大部分时候他们和工匠村的交易都是以物易物。  
  
“来，新磨好的小麦粉，还有布料……”一位脸上有着不少皱纹的老太太有些吃力地将一袋小麦粉放在门槛上，刚想要帮助阿尔博特将那袋并不轻的小麦粉搬出去，就被阿尔博特阻止了。他随手抹了把脸上的汗，对着老太太露出了一个微笑：“没事的！您去休息就好了，我自己可以搬过去！”  
  
饶是他这么说，那沉甸甸的一袋小麦粉对于他来说还是有些过于沉重了。少年刚开始发育的薄薄肌肉隆起，脸都因为用力而涨得发红，豆大的汗珠从他的额角流下，顺着他的下巴流入衣服中。他回头看向老太太的家门，那扇木门早就在他离开后就被关闭。阿尔博特摇了摇头，闷哼了一声，将肩上的袋子又往上送了送，继续一脚深一脚浅地向着小板车停放的地方走去。  
  
阿尔博特将袋子放在街角，喘了口气，甩了甩自己那因为一直抓着袋子而变得通红起了些微水泡的手，半蹲在了地上。在他拜访这位老太太之前他就把板车放在了这个街口，这也是离开工匠村前往蜡封牧场的唯一一条路。倒是不用担心板车上的东西被人乱动，一方面工匠村的村民们都是正派的人，另一方面就算是有图谋不轨的家伙板车也有着他的大狗米洛守着，也不会有人靠近。他仰起头，正午的阳光从树叶间洒下，在他的脸上破碎成了一片片圆形的光斑。真想就这样找个阴凉地睡个午觉啊，阿尔博特刚这么想着，突然间街那头传来的米洛的叫声就将他整个人惊得从地上蹦了起来，二话不说就拖着大袋子向着街口冲去。  
  
米洛正被一群孩子围在中间，有些惊惶地低声呜咽着。有一个胆大的孩子直接坐上了米洛的背，揪着它的耳朵，一边被米洛几乎是崩溃般地甩来甩去，一边哈哈大笑。还有几个孩子更是爬进了板车，常年在泥地中奔跑的赤脚在板车里的布带上留下几个脏兮兮的脚印。阿尔博特也顾不上什么了，把布袋往地上一丢，挥着拳头就向着那群孩子们冲去。  
  
“哟，我就说是谁来了呢！原来是野人啊！”米洛发现阿尔博特而发出的叫声反而成了提醒那群孩子们的信号，为首的一个孩子从板车上跳了下来，插着腰远远地向着阿尔博特喊着，附和他的是几个孩子的哄笑。  
  
“离我的板车远点！”阿尔博特有些恼怒地说。论打架他可是绝对不会输给这些孩子们，只不过他现在更加担心的是放在车上的货物和被他们欺负的米洛。那群孩子们倒是还算识相，他们看到阿尔博特怒气冲冲的样子互相看了一眼，就嬉笑着从板车旁边散了开去，揪着米洛耳朵的那个孩子也在米洛的哀嚎声中将它放开了。阿尔博特怒视着这群身上全是泥巴给他捣乱的孩子们，肩膀被其中的一个孩子重重地拍了一下。  
  
那个和阿尔博特有着相近身高的人族男孩手中抛着一个金黄的橙子，勾起嘴角在他耳边轻轻地说：“那我们可就走了，多谢你的动物朋友款待。”  
  
“你！”阿尔博特的话语噎在口中，因为他分明听到了米洛有些痛苦的呜咽声。他咬了咬下唇，在男孩充满恶意的嬉笑声中扭头跑向米洛。  
  
米洛平日精神竖着的耳朵无精打采地耷拉了下来，柔顺的毛发也因为孩子们的捉弄而变得凌乱不堪。阿尔博特一把抱住米洛的脖子，小声地问：“你没事吧，受伤了吗？”  
  
米洛的脑袋在阿尔博特的怀里拱了拱，舌头讨好地在他的脸上舔来舔去，湿漉漉的两只大眼温和地看着他，轻快地叫了两声。阿尔博特拍了拍米洛的脑袋，松开了手又转身绕着米洛走了好几圈，再三确认了米洛没什么皮肉伤，终于是如释重负地叹了一口气。阿尔博特很清楚为什么米洛反而会被几个孩子欺侮，那是因为米洛从不攻击孩子。他挠了挠米洛的颈间，说：“辛苦了，等我们送完蜡封牧场那边就回家给你吃点好吃的。”  
  
由于孩子们的捣乱，等阿尔博特终于和米洛抵达珂露西亚岛西海崖边上的蜡封牧场的时候已是下午。同样被弄糟的还有一小部分货物，好在那群孩子们的泥脚印没弄在新织好的布匹上，小麦粉虽说是稍微弄洒了一些，倒也没什么大问题。阿尔博特仰躺在蜡封牧场的干草垛上，嘴里叼着一截麦秆，在他身侧是在大口吞着水的米洛。再过一会儿回他们小岛的商船就又要启航，这是他为数不多的一日之中可以放松休息的时间。干草在阳光下暴晒散发的香气将他的意识包围，他的眼皮困倦地耷拉了下来，不一会儿就陷入了梦乡。  
  
将阿尔博特从小憩中惊醒的是女性带着些许慌乱的交谈声。他眨了眨眼睛，有些模糊的谈话声钻进了他的耳朵。  
  
“对不起！真的很对不起！”“……少了一只，就算是这么说，我也没有空去找啊……”“现在去找的话……”“孩子们都还在等着晚饭呢，这个时候出去……”  
  
“我去吧！”阿尔博特有些稚嫩的少年音打破了两人的争执，他拍了拍自己的胸口，蓝色的双眼仿佛在闪着光，“没事的，我在家里就帮爷爷在外面放过羊，交给我就好了！”  
  
猫秘族女性有些惊讶地看着突然出现在自己面前的阿尔博特，皱起了眉头：“可是阿尔博特，天都已经快黑了，你这样的小孩子出去，万一被那些郊狼……”  
  
“没关系！我有米洛陪着我，而且我打架可厉害了！”阿尔博特对着猫秘族女性挥舞了一下拳头，拍了拍身旁米洛的头。米洛也十分配合地叫了一声。  
  
“但是你也要赶回去的商船吧，如果晚了的话可就只有明早的商船了。”猫秘族女性犹疑地沉默了一会儿说。  
  
“之前也有过没赶上商船第二天回去的事啦，一天而已爷爷不会担心的。”阿尔博特笑着说，眼底却是有些许的担忧，“就是我的板车可能要在姐姐这里放一晚，可以吗？”  
  
“这都不是问题……”猫秘族女性摇了摇头，败下阵来叹了口气，她转头走进了仓库，将一把有些陈旧的园艺斧子塞到了阿尔博特的手中，半蹲下来认真地盯着他说道：“一定要小心，羊找不到了也没关系，早点回来。”  
  
阿尔博特低头看了看自己手中这把园艺斧，斧头的木质握柄已经有些磨损，但仍被好好地保养着。有着一点锈迹的斧刃反射着夕阳橙红色的光芒，仍然是无比锋利。对于成年人来说这也是一把不小的斧子，而对于阿尔博特来说这更完全成为了一柄能够用来战斗的战斧。他眨了眨眼睛，抬头看向猫秘族女性说：“那我去去就回！”  
  
米洛是一个合格的牧羊犬。它仅仅是在羊圈附近闻了两圈，仰头嗅了嗅傍晚有些湿冷的空气，就撒腿向着大升降梯的方向跑去。阿尔博特匆忙地用一块长布料将斧头系在了背上，就跟着米洛冲了出去。阿尔博特在自己家的牧场里也没少干过去找羊这样的事，他一边跟着米洛跑着，一边也观察起了草丛的痕迹。粪便、被啃过的草、挂在灌木上的几缕羊毛，借着昏暗的夕阳，阿尔博特仍能明确地分辨出那羊走失的方向。  
  
天空中不知何时开始积起了厚厚的黑云，空气中的湿气与青草和泥土的气味夹杂在一起，这一切都预示着一场大暴雨即将来临，而阿尔博特也在米洛的追踪下摸到了刺舌滴崖底附近。清澈见底的泉水在他的身侧奔涌着，在汩汩水声中，他敏锐地捕捉到了几声动物的叫声。叫声有些微弱，一时间阿尔博特也不能确定那到底是什么动物，但显然牧羊犬米洛比他更为擅长分辨叫声，只见它的耳朵嗖地一下立了起来，随后就向着声源的方向奔了过去。  
  
沿着断崖的急弯转过去，跑上一段陡峭的上坡，借着日光的尾巴阿尔博特在一块并不算特别高大的岩石后面发现了一团白色的影子。不会错了，这大概就是那头走失的羊。正当阿尔博特一个激动就要跑向那头羊的时候，他身边的米洛突然低声呜呜地叫了起来，身子也横在阿尔博特面前，阻止着他继续前进。  
  
“米洛？”阿尔博特试探性地伸出手想要安抚米洛，当他手掌按上米洛的颈间的时候他才意识到米洛身上的毛已经全部炸起。有什么东西在他们的附近。意识到这一点的阿尔博特警惕地将自己背后的那柄斧子拿在了手中，四下环视。荒野中最先泄露行踪的永远是声音，阿尔博特屏息凝神，隐约地捕捉到了草丛中似乎有什么窸窸窣窣的声响，如同巨大的猛兽脚掌踩短枯枝。随后从草丛中钻出来的是一个可怖的黑影，尖利的牙齿、三角形的耳朵、修长的尾巴，阿尔博特在看清这东西的全貌后不由得咽了一口唾液，掌心也微微渗出汗水。  
  
“岛屿黑狼？”他有些不太确定地小声说。这黑狼显然是盯上了那头羊，没有什么是比走失的一头羊更能填饱他们那贪得无厌的肚子了，哪怕是在仅有阿尔博特和他的祖父两人的岛上他们也时不时见过这种害兽，这种家伙甚至能比一个成年人都高。阿尔博特有些犹豫，从他的视角来看只有一头狼，但谁也说不准是否会有别的狼潜伏在附近。如果只有一只他还有不少打败它的胜算，但如果是两头，甚至是三头的话，那他也只能转头就跑。  
  
显然那头饥肠辘辘的狼可没给他半点犹豫的机会，它的眼中只有岩石后那一大坨送上门来的肥肉。黑狼的头微微低下，小碎步踩碎干枯的树枝，喉管间发出咕噜噜的低鸣。没有办法了，阿尔博特这么想着，握着手里的那柄斧子就向着黑狼冲了上去。  
  
就算是一把园艺用的斧子对于阿尔博特来说还是有些沉重，巨大的惯性使得他几乎将手中的斧子甩脱，但他终究还是勉强控制住，有些发钝的斧刃切切实实地砍入了那黑狼身侧的皮肉。几乎是一瞬间，黏腻的鲜血就和黑狼痛苦的嚎叫同时涌了出来，身形高大的黑狼因为疼痛而一个踉跄，却又爆发出了阿尔博特完全想象不到的力量，硬生生地从那斧子上挣开，任凭斧子从它的身上剜下一块带着皮毛的血淋淋的肉块。  
  
太重了，太沉了。阿尔博特的双手有些无力地垂下，为了控制住刚那一抡几乎将他的手臂都拽到脱臼，撕裂一般的阵痛从小臂和大臂上的肌肉断断续续地传来。他死死地盯着黑夜中那双发着幽绿光芒的双眼，双手紧握着斧子，齿缝间吃痛的叹息细不可闻。那狼明显是被激怒了，它对着阿尔博特发出一声低吼，腥臭的涎液带着腐肉的臭气冲着阿尔博特迎面扑来。  
  
一个前扑，一个撕咬，阿尔博特几乎用尽了全身力气才将恶狼的攻势招架住，但对于他来说，这头狼的力量还是太大了。他的两臂因为过于用力而不住颤抖，几次那黑狼的利齿都几乎贴上他的面门，在昏黄的月光下反射着危险的光芒。阿尔博特的双臂渐渐软了下去，那狼的利齿也离他的脸颊越来越近，就在他几乎想要闭上眼的时候，狼在他的手上的力气突然一轻，随后尖利的狼啸险些冲破他的耳膜。  
  
在狼的背上，一个有着白色长毛的巨物在月光下格外显眼。它的利齿嵌入狼的皮肉下，爪子也在狼的身上抓出了几个血窟窿。  
  
“米洛！”阿尔博特有些惊喜地喊道，他那因过分用力而发麻的手也因为这一时的歇息而重新获得了力量，他再度握紧斧子，冲着黑狼的头就劈了上去，“谢谢你，我的搭档！”  
  
黑狼终于是在阿尔博特和米洛的攻击中败下了阵来，它发出了最后一声痛苦的哀鸣，就倒在了阿尔博特的脚边，鲜血从它的脖颈上缓缓流出。阿尔博特喘着气，脱力使得他几乎要站不住，就将全身的重量都靠在了半扎进土里的园艺斧，低头看着这头倒在自己身边的黑狼。他这时才发现，这狼本就已经是皮包骨，身上也有好几处陈旧的伤痕。也难怪这头狼独自出没在这种地方，实际上本就是个快要不行了的病狼罢了。阿尔博特晃晃脑袋，将脑子里突然涌上来的莫名情绪甩开，一瘸一拐地走向了那藏在石头后面，仍在瑟瑟发抖的白色毛球。  
  
银色的闪电划过天气，而一场酝酿已久的暴雨也终于倾盆落下。  
  
“……所以后来你把羊送回去了吗？”光之战士眨了眨眼睛，打断了沉浸在回忆中的阿尔博特。悬挂公馆中桌上的烛台已经烧去了一半，雷克兰德久违的夜晚中，房间也由于照明不足而渐渐变得昏暗了起来。  
  
“那是当然的，我记得那时候作为报酬还给了我一根项圈呢，说是给自己的搭档用的那种。”阿尔博特用着一种仿佛在看着白痴的眼神白了光之战士一眼，没好气地盯着后者手中拿着的那杯自己根本触碰不到的杯子，语气里也带上了一股怨气，“之后我就给赛特用了。”  
  
“哦，你们拿到那个奖牌之后的事啊，理解了。”光之战士点了点头，突然挠了一下自己本就有些凌乱的头发，像是想起来了什么似的，将杯子放回桌上，转身一脸严肃地看向阿尔博特，“这么说起来，我记得我小时候好像也干过类似的事情来着，那时候我还是个剑术师……”  
  
“停停停，你不是刚刚还身体不是很舒服吗？你这么跟我讲一堆，晚些时候要是你体内的光又暴走了怎么办？”阿尔博特见光之战士要絮絮叨叨讲起来什么，有些担忧地将他打断了，又抬头看了看挂在墙壁上的挂钟，“都这个时间了，明天水晶公他们又有下一步计划的话，就你的身体状况不好好休息绝对不行。”  
  
“明天的事情明天说就好了！”光之战士不在意地摆了摆手，蓝色的双眼却是无比地清澈，“更何况有些故事，现在不讲了可能以后就没机会了。”  
  
阿尔博特一愣，还未来得及再说什么，对面的光之战士便又是张开嘴开始说了起来，他于是只能苦笑着撑着脸，兴致勃勃地又听起了另一人的小小的冒险。  
  
“那时候我有一个剑术师的师父……”

那一日，悬挂公馆某间房间的灯，直到很晚才熄灭。


End file.
